Races
Racing is the main feature of Nitro Type. Racers try to type a passage or body of text faster than each other. Each racer's position is represented by a car on the track. How to race First, you must wait until the race track fills up. The track holds five racers in total. They can be real people or bots that fill in if there are no available people racing in your speed range. Second, you will be given a few seconds before racing. The text will be shown below the race track. It is either long or short depending on your words per minute, or WPM. But no matter what, the passage will take around 40 seconds to complete. When the green light is lit, start typing so that you can get to the finish line faster than the other people or bots that are typing along with you. You can use nitros to skip the current word if you have any. Read more about how to obtain nitros here. When you're finished, the race results will be shown. You can race again by clicking the race again button on the bottom right or pressing enter on your keyboard. If you restart a race and you use any nitros, the nitros are not used since you had resetted the race before you completed it. Race Tracks There are several different tracks that are available to race on during your race. They are chosen randomly at the start of each race, except during some special occasions in the Xmaxx and Summer events. During these events, if you are using an event car, the race track will always be the theme of the event. For instance, in the Xmaxx Event, the track is icy with wreaths in the stands. In summer, a beach theme takes over. Other tracks include a desert track, a forest, and a lot others. Some pictures of the textures are shown. Friend races Friend races are a type of races that are reserved for only you and your Nitro Type Friends. There are three ways to start a friend race. #Go to your Garage and click the "Race With Friends" button. #Go to your Friends page and click on the "Start Friends Race" button. #Go straight to your Friend race track link. You can do this by typing in https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/[insert the username you originally signed up with here] into your browser. This will take you straight to your friend track without having to click on any other button. Once you are in your friend race track, you may invite people to your friend race by clicking on the "Invite Your Friends" button on the top left. The racer(s) who you invite will recieve a notification telling them that you invited them to a race and asking them whether or not they want to join. If they click the "Accept" button, they will be put into your friend race track. Once your desired friends join your race, you may start the friend race by clicking on the "Start Race" button. If four other racers did not join your race, then bots and regular racers will fill up the track. Once there are five racers/bots in your friend race, the race will start. There is a canned chat feature on friend races, called the "Friends Race Communication Panel". This serves as a feature to communicate with your friends before the race starts. This chat is restricted largely because of Nitro Type's main audience, schools. Music and FX During your race, in the top left hand corner, there are two options, to turn on Music and Sound Effects. If you choose to play the music, each race will have a chance of playing a certain type. For instance, https://www.nitrotype.com/dist/site/misc/sounds/music/ogg/8bit.ogg is a link to some music that will loop over and over again until you finish the race. If you turn FX on, it will play audio when you make a mistake, use a nitro, or finish the race. You can turn these options off by simply clicking on the buttons. During your first time racing on your account, not including the qualifying race, or your first time racing on a guest account, tabs will show up showing you the game sounds and music controls. Settings There is a settings button in the top right of the race track. By clicking this, it will show you your frames per second, whether you are using WebGL or Canvas, and some performance tips. When your frames per second is down, at the end of the race, a tab will appear notifying you. Similarly to the Music and FX, in your first race, not including the qualifying race, or as a guest racer, a tab will appear showing you the settings. Pro Tips While you're waiting for your race to load or for racers to join, there will be a tip in a box at the top of the screen. These can be helpful to note and try out. Here are all of the tips so far: # Typing accurately will almost always get you to the finish line faster than trying to type too fast and making lots of mistakes. # Every now and then a strange hairy racer named The Wampus might show up. Trust me, you will want to beat this guy! # Need some no pressure typing practice? Try a "Practice Race", or you could visit our other product Typing.com for some structured typing lessons. # At the end of a line you should press SPACE, not ENTER. Pressing the ENTER key will activate a nitro! # Most keyboards have a small bump on the F and J keys (the keys that your index fingers rest on). This is intended to help you find your starting position without having to stop and look at your hands. # If you are having trouble typing the Bottom Row keys, try moving your chair back and elevating your wrists a bit. # When you need to type a capital letter, hold the SHIFT key with the pinkie finger opposite the hand typing the letter. For example, to type a capital F your right pinkie would hold SHIFT while your left index hits F. # Be sure to frequently check out the News page for interesting tips as well as product updates and changes. And to be a part of the discussion! # The Scoreboard is a great way to show off your skills! You don't have to be the fastest typist in the world to place. You can also be one of our most active racers. # Typing Speed is calculated like this: The total characters typed are divided by five, which gives the total Words typed. Divide that by the fractional minutes, and you have WPM. # If you ever find a bug on Nitro Type, please let us know! And of course be as succinct and descriptive as possible about what happened, and what steps caused it. # While typing, try using quick strokes. Hit the keys and bounce off. Don't hold down or smash the keys. Just stroke, and bounce your finger back up. # Your body posture is extremely important while typing. Sit erect, keep your feet flat on the floor, and your wrists elevated off the desk or keyboard. This helps your accuracy, speed, AND your health. # Only move the finger required for the key stroke. Do not let those other fingers wander about the keyboard. They should always rest lightly on the Home Row. # Home row, home row, home row. We've said it before, and we'll say it again. Keep your fingers on the Home Row keys: ASDF and JKL; (this may vary depending on your keyboard layout) # Type spaces with whichever thumb feels most comfortable. Some insist that the right thumb is the way to go, but really it makes no difference. # Nitros are an excellent way to get a better place in a race, however they do not increase your WPM typing speed. # A Nitro allows you to skip the current word by pressing the ENTER key. Save these for big or extra tricky words. # Winning a race earns you 2 free nitros! Nitros can also be purchased in the Dealership. # Be sure to check out the Achievements page from time to time to see your progress. You can win cash, nitros, and special rare cars that can't be bought. # (exclusive only to friend races) When the race leader starts the race, you will be given a few moments before you can start typing. Rewards A full breakdown of the rewards system can be found here. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Racing